SONIC, EL SER VIVIENTE MAS RAPIDO
by TolkeinJR
Summary: Porque toda historia tiene un origen. Sonic era feliz vivendo en el gran reino de Zootopia junto a madre y a susu hermanos, hasta que un malvado cienífico destruyó su vida, transportandolo a otra epoca donde conocera nuevos amigos y vivira grandes historias. Esta es su primera aventura.
**Para conmemorar los 26 años de Sonic, redacte esta historia que puede servir de base para el próximo juego de Sonic, incluso hasta para la película de 2018. Espero que les guste.**

 _SONIC, EL SER VIVIENTE MÁS RAPIDO._

 _CAPITULO 1:INICIOS._

Hace milenios, una serie de meteoritos cayeron sobre la superficie de la Tierra diseminando una onda radioactiva que exterminó a un 60% de la población humana que habitaba sobre el planeta. Por el otro lado, la vida animal resultó inmune, de hecho, aquella radiación hizo que toda la fauna terrestre mutara hasta alcanzar un intelecto superior al cabo de unos cuantos años. Sin la presencia de los hombres, los animales no dejaron de tener miedo y poco a poco empezaron a construir una civilización. Antes los animales se dividían entre depredadores y presas, ahora parecen haber dejado de lado sus instintos y trabajaron juntos para construir un mundo a salvo de la conducta destructiva del hombre que extinguió a más especies en unas décadas de lo que hizo la evolución en millones de años. El choque del meteorito también provocó desastres naturales que cambiaron la geografía y el clima causando un calentamiento global y una serie de terremotos que elevaron el nivel de las aguas poniendo a las ciudades costeras como Nueva York, Sidney y Rio de Janeiro bajo metros el agua. Tierra adentro, la mayor parte de las grandes ciudades de Norteamérica, Europa y Asia quedaron completamente abandonadas, siendo cubiertas poco a poco por la vegetación, la naturaleza estaba recuperando el control de su territorio, de la contaminación que el hombre dejo tras de sí. Sobre las ruinas, los animales construyeron sus propio asentamientos, mientras que los supervivientes de la especie _Homo Sapiens_ , se refugiaron en lugares más apartados. Transcurridos los milenios, los animales se multiplicaron hasta convertirse en la especie dominante. A los animales evolucionados se les dio en nombre de "mobianos" por el zoólogo Karl Mobius quien fue el primero en explicar la existencia de comunidad entre los organismos. Los hombres, a pesar de ser minoría, seguían siendo suficientes para reconstruir su antigua cultura.

La mayor parte de los mobianos apenas estaban desarrollando la tecnología básica, pero en la isla de Zootopia, donde antes se ubicaba Hollywood, ya tenían electricidad, industria y hasta vehículo voladores, gracias a una extraña fuente de energía que los primeros habitantes descubrieron hace habitantes eran gobernados por la reina Aleena, una erizo de pelaje púrpura y cabello largo con un vestido blanco con adornos y una corona doradas que no se quitaba por nada del mundo; también era una hábil hechicera, en cada fiesta, gustaba de hacer gala de sus poderes para entretener a sus súbditos. Ella tenía 3 hijos: Sonia, una erizo de piel magenta y pelo ros; Mánic, un erizo verde con unos mechones en el frente, y Maurice, un erizo de pelaje azul, a quien de cariño llamaba Sonic; los tres eran traites y apenas tenían 2 años haber nacido. La reina tenía un carácter infantil, prefiriendo más escuchar música que asistir a las reuniones de palacio, pero era madura al momento de tomar decisiones.

La isla era un reino próspero y estable, la gente vivía plácidamente entre juegos y canciones, al menos así era hasta que un integrante del Ministerio de la Ciencia llamado Lyric, una serpiente constrictor que tenía puesta una armadura con un par de extremidades, quiso intento robar la gema para un plan siniestro y atroz. Afortunadamente un integrante del ministerio de guerra que seguía siendo fiel a la reina advirtió a su majestad de los planes de Lyric y ella misma encabezando una brigada de guardias fue a buscar a la serpiente que estaba en la bóveda acompañado de una asistente suyo, una chichilla de vestida de un atuendo medieval rojo y cabello negro cubriendo una parte de su rostro.

-He he he he he. ¡La última pieza de mi gran plan al fin está en mis manos. Ahora si podre destruir a la reina y a todo lo que aprecia-.

-Es solo una idea jefe, pero si le damos solo un aviso esta vez- Dijo Thunderbolt, su cómplice,

¡¿NO?! ¿La reina me avisó de que si intentaba desbloquear el poder de los cristales enfermaría? ¿Me avisó de que sus ineficaces medicinas orgánicas me curarían? No, no lo hizo, así que tuve que construir esta armadura para mantenerme con vida. En la tecnología es lo único en lo que puedes confiar, así que reiniciaré este mundo, desde cero.

En eso una explosión derribó la puerta, al disparase el humo, la reina y sus guardia entraron a la habitación. ¡LYRIC! ¡¿COMO HAS SIDO CAPAZ?! ¡Después de lo que Silvan y yo hicimos por usted!-.

-Usted lo sabe bien su majestad. Su prometido fue tan ingenuo, fácil de engañar, por eso me fue fácil acercármele mientras dormía, de esa manera no lo vio venir-.

La reina no quiso decir nada más, solo apretó sus puños y ordenó el arresto, pero Lyric lo había previsto. –¡Lamentará no haber acabado conmigo cuando tuvo la oportunidad majestad!- Oprimió un botón de su armadura y una capsula apareció del suelo, cubrió a la serpiente y lo elevó al cielo haciendo un enorme agujero en el cielo. Thunderbolt carecía de transporte, pero tenía otro plan, saco una bola negra y al arrojarla contra el suelo, una gigantesca nube de humo cubrió el laboratorio. La chinchilla pudo escapar mientras los guardias y la reina tosían por el humo. Cuando se disipó el humo, no había nadie más ahí.

La reina Aleena lamentó no haber podido capturar a Lyric, pero por el momento tenía otras preocupaciones en que pensar. Su hijo Maurice tenía una rara enfermedad que los médicos más experimentados han sido incapaces de solucionar. Temiendo por la vida de su hijo Aleena tuvo que recurrir a la magia, llevó al pequeño a una gruta en compañía de su leal consejero, el sabio Delphius, un cerdo hormiguero verde de túnica morada.

-¿Está seguro de eso majestad? Es un hechizo que nunca antes se ha efectuado-.

-Se trata de mi hijo Delphius, debo intentarlo al menos-.

-Pero aún no conocemos el poder de la esmeralda-.

-Creo que es buen momento para averiguarlo-.

Aleena puso al niño sobre el altar y sosteniendo una gema de color verde sobre su mano empezó a conjurar el hechizo en una lengua extraña, entonces un remolino de luz azul apareció sobre el techo del recinto y esparció una neblina luminosa sobre el niño, cuando desapareció, Maurice despertó y rió con la misma alegría que lo hacia cada vez que tenía a su madre cerca.

-¡FUNCIONÓ! ¡FUNCIONÓ!- Aleena tomó a su hijo y lo dio de vueltas en sus brazos, parecía un chiquilla al que se le había declarado su chico soñado.

Habían pasado 9 años desde que aquel milagro y no había rastro alguno de Lyric, sin su tecnología para mantenerse con vida, la reina creyó que había dejado de ser una amenaza, así que decidió darlo por muerto. De cualquier manera, le pidió a Delphius para poner un campo de protección alrededor de la ciudad para evitar un posible ataque. Cambiando de tema, se puso a preparar todo para el aniversario de su reinado. El personal del palacio junto con los miembros de la corte, estaban ocupados colocando las decoraciones bajo la supervisión de la reina que estaba confiada en que no habría ningún problema. Los niños estaban mientras tanto jugando en el jardín.

-¡Ven acá Sonic!- Gritaba Sonia, la erizo de pelo rosado, blusa roja y falda, botas y guantes de color morado. Sonic volteo a ver y vio al gran salón hecho un desastre.

-¡Alcánzame si puedes!- Grito Sonic, al parecer el hechizo que salvo su vida le dio habilidades especiales. El chico iba tan rápido que sin querer entró a palacio y derribo todo aquello que estaba en su camino: mesas, florero y a un lacayo que está encima de una escalera colocando una guirnalda de flores.

-¡SONIC!- Grito una voz femenina que hizo que el erizo se detuviera de inmediato. Sonia le dio alcance y al detenerse, empezó a jadear por el cansancio.

-Mira a tu alrededor- Dijo Aleena con un tono severo

Lo siento mama, Sonia y yo sólo estábamos jugando a los encantados.

-¡Pues no han nada de encantado en esto! ¡Ya te dije que no hicieras alarde de tu velocidad! Temo que esto amerita un castigo. Ahora hazme el favor de subir a tu habitación.

Sonic se retiró dando de patadas al suelo. Sonia intercedió a favor de su hermano. –Mami, no fue culpa de Sonic, yo lo reté a esa carrera-

-No quise ser mala, es sólo que Sonic es diferente a ustedes, necesita aprender a controlar sus dones. Por cierto ¿Dónde está Manic?-

-En el cuarto reparando su scooter-

En cuarto con 3 camas, un joven erizo verde usando una camiseta color rojo, estaba reparando un scooter del mismo tono que su camiseta. –Pronto seré la envidia de las aves- Se dijo orgullosamente a sí mismo. En eso llega Sonic llega molesto a la habitación.

-Qué onda bro, ¿Por qué esa cara?-

-Mama me castigo, de nuevo.-Molesto, Sonic se sentó sobre la cama con los brzos cruzados. –A veces pienso que a mama no le agrado por ser diferente-.

-Debe ser por la presión de la fiesta, ya se le pasará-.

-Ese no es el punto Manic, me castigo por correr por el castillo, nunca he llegado a entender porque soy diferente a los demás. Al principio era genial ser más rápido que los demás, pero después de aquel incidente ya no estoy seguro de lo que soy-.

 _Sonic estaba jugando pelota con sus hermanos en contra de algunos chicos de la calle, eran buenos, pero el equipo de Sonic siempre ganaba gracias a la velocidad de su integrante más rápido; metía goles cada cinco segundo_

 _-10 a 0- Presumía Sonic._

 _-No puede ser- Decía molesto el capitán del otro equipo._

 _-Si puede ser, porque soy el mejor-_

 _-Si eres el mejor, entonces no te molestes en jugar con nosotros- Los chicos abanaron el campo molestos, encones el erizo comprendió las desventajas de su don, en el fondo quería agradarle a los demás, pero sólo obtenía su desprecio. Sonic se sentó a la arena con manos en la cabeza, al menos tenía a sus hermanos para consolarlo._

Se acostó de lado viendo a la pared pensando en que era, Manic se acercó, pero prefirió mejor dejarlo solo, no se podía razonar con el cuándo estaba así, así que regresó a a terminar su scooter.

Llegada la noche, los invitados estaban llenando el gran salón, su majestad estaba en su trono disfrutando de la música con sus hijos Manic y Sonia a su lado vistiendo trajes formales de estilo medieval, Sonic seguía en su habitación castigado. En las afueras todo transcurría sin novedad alguna, hasta que un enorme gusano salió de entre la tierra asustando a todos los guardias. De su boca emergieron cientos de robots armados que masacraron a cuantos pudieron. Los invitados oyeron el estruendo y al ver a las máquinas armando un espectáculo de luces y fuego en el jardín, tuvieron que salir huyendo por las salida de emergencia, el pánico había tomado el control de la fiesta.

Para cuando los robots entraron, todos los invitados lograron abandonar el recinto. Sonic estaba despertó por el ruido y al ver por la ventana, vió a los robots atacando palacio, en eso reina abrió la puerta de golpe.

-¡HORA DE IRNOS CARIÑO!-

-Mama ¿Qué está pasando?-

-Invitados no deseados cariño-.

Aleena condujo a sus hijos por los corredores del palacio.

-¡POR AQUÍ SUS MAJESTADES!- Grito Delphius del otro lado. Al llegar a una pared, la reina hundió una loza en una pilastra y la pared se abrió revelando un pasaje secreto que llevó a la familia real por el subterráneo hasta llegar a una gruta que los llevó fuera de la ciudad. Una vez a salvo, la reina se arrodilló y se puso a derramar lágrimas sobre el suelo.

-No creí que Lyric regresaría y fuera capaz de atravesar el escudo- Dijo la reina lamentando no haber hecho algo para prevenir este desastre. –Debí haberlo previsto, debí…-

-No fue la única su majestad. Todos subestimamos a Lyric, sólo importa aminorar el mayor daño posible-. Lyric continuó su ataque a la ciudad, todos los ciudadanos eran capturados y encerrados en capsulas, una vez dentro, eran, para horror de os testigos, ¡CONVERTIDOS EN ROBOTS!. Los guardias combatían a las hordas mecánicas, pero eran inútiles frente a sus armas. La angustiada reina no podía hacer otra cosa más que observar.

-¿Dónde esta la esmeralda?-.

-En la bóveda- Contesto Delphius.

Debo ir por ella, no puedo dejar que Lyric se apodere de ella-.

-Es demasiado peligroso su majestad. Soy el guardián de la esmeralda y mi magia puede ser una ventaja, además, le pueblo necesita su reina, es mejor que vaya yo-.

-No Delphius, yo soy la reina, es mi deber proteger a mi pueblo, debo ser yo, y solamente más que yo quien tiene que hacer esto-

-¿Hacer que mama?- preguntó Manic.

La reina dirigió una mirada de tristeza a sus hijos. –Tengo que ir a recoger algo importante, volveré lo más pronto que pueda, si en una hora no vuelvo, quiero que tu Delphius, te lleves a mis hijos y los pongas en un lugar seguro. Si los robots llegan, quiero que tu Sonic tomes a tus hermanos y huyas lo más rápido que puedas-.

-¿En serio?-

-Muy en serio-. Luego abrazó a sus hijos –Pase lo que pase, sepan que… (snif) Los amo mucho- Fue un abrazo de esos que daban la impresión de que sabias que no ibas a volver, la reina soltó a los pequeños y se fue corriendo de nuevo hacia la gruta.

Delphius y los niños estuvieron esperando durante una hora y no había rastros de la reina, Sonic ya empezaba a perder la paciencia. -Ya pasó una hora y mama no viene, es mejor que vaya a ver-.

-¡SONIC NO!- Grito Delphius, pero Sonic no hizo caso y se fue corriendo por la gruta dejando un halo de luz tras de sí.

-¡SONIC ESPERANOS!- Grito Sonia quien junto a Manic también volvieron a palacio a pesar de los gritos de Delphius.

Sonic entró a palacio y lo primero que vio fueron gunslingers armados apuntando hacia donde el estaba, pero Sonic no les tenía miedo y salto sobre ellos desbaratándolos uno a uno.

-Esto fue por invadir mi hogar-

Sonia y Manic llegaron poco después, jadeando por tanto correr. –Sonic, deja de estar jugando, debemos encontrar a mama-

-Sólo estaba haciendo trabajo de limpieza-. Los 3 hermanos corrieron juntos esta vez, revisaron el palacio desde la entrada hasta la torre más alta eliminando a los enemigos en su camino, hasta que llegaron a un cuarto con una enorme puerta de acero decorada con ornamentos dorados estilo barroco al que su madre les dijo que nunca debían entrar ahí. Sonic usando un Homming Attack, derribó la puerta y detrás de una columna vio a su madre sujeta por un par de criaturas con cara de cerdo y a una enorme anaconda con armadura sosteniendo una joya color verde que extrajo de una caja decorada de joyas sobre un pedestal con el logo de una sortija con alas que era el símbolo de la familia real.

-Gracias su alteza por conducirme hasta el cristal, sabia, pero poco inteligente-.

-Es una esmeralda, y en segundo lugar, no tienes idea del poder que tienes en tus manos-

-Lo se muy bien, es por eso que lo estaba buscando. No solo los patéticos habitantes de este reino, sino todo Mobius se arrodillará ante mi cuando les muestre lo último en tecnología de guerra- Lyric decía esto mientras más de sus robots traían una especie de reactor portátil donde la serpiente puso la esmeralda.

–Contemple lo nuevo en armas de último mundo-.

-¿Qué rayos es esa cosa?- Preguntó Sonia.

-Soy demasiado joven, pero no creo que eso sea una máquina de capuchino- Contestó Manic.

-He he he, cierto, son demasiado jóvenes para entender-. Lyric había percibido la presencia de los trillizos. Manic sintió un arma en su nuca, era Tunderbolt con un par de gunslinger que llevaron a los niños ante la presencia de Lyric.

-Mire lo que le traje jefe- Dijo Thunderbolt a su jefe -3 roedores husmeando donde no deben-.

-Tu siempre haces que nos atrapen- Dijo molesta Sonia mientras eran empujado por los robots

-¡NO!-Gritó la reina.

Descuida mama, estamos bien- Dijo Sonic.

-Su familia llegó justo a tiempo para presenciar la historia-. Dijo Lyric.

-¿Que tienes pensado hacer?- Preguntó Aleena. -¿Poner una bomba dentro del castillo esperando a que cumpla con tus demandas? Creí que eras más original- Pregunto la reina con ironía.

-De hecho mi lady estoy cansado de la tecnología corriente de este mundo, así que me di a la tarea de buscar otros mundos, de ahí saqué a sus captores. Las leyendas hablan de reinos llenos de seres mitológicos, algunos ansiosos de venir aquí y gozar de su gastronomía. Este es un portal que estuve diseñando por años, por eso me tuve ausentar y pensé que la celebración de su coronación sería el momento perfecto para presentarlo. Sólo necesitaba de una fuente de poder para crear un portal lo suficientemente grande para traer a un ejercito, ahora ya la tengo ¿Quiere ver una demostración?- Lyric ordenó a Thunderbolt encender la maquina y algo que parecía ser un portal se abrió de la nada, de ella estaba emergiendo una criatura en forma de dragón llamado Aquamentus.

-Cool-Dijo Manic con algo de emoción. Sonia golpeó su brazo con el hombro.

Junto con el dragón salieron una luces que iluminaron todo el cuarto, era lo que Aleena estaba esperando. Además de ser una reina y una gran maga, también era una excelente combatiente. Lanzó unas chispas hacia los moblins que la tenían sujeta y luego saltó para darle una patada en la cara. Sonic también aprovechó la ocasión para dar un salto y liberarse a si mismo y a sus hermanos con un spin dash destruyendo a los robots. Lyric llamó al resto de su horda, la familia reunida se colocó en posición de combate y los cuatro se abalanzaron sobre la serpiente y sus gunslingers. Sonia usó su destreza en acrobacia para derribar a sus oponentes con una patada aérea, Manic salto sobre la espalda de un gunslinger, sacó una llave de tuerca y la uso para abrirlo y arrancar su centro de energía desactivándolo y hacerlo caer al suelo.

Sonic uso su velocidad, y Aleena su magia. Thunderbolt se paró en frente de Sonic portando una espada eléctrica. –Quería usar esta espada en contra la reina Aleena. Tú, no eres digno de mí-.

-Tendrás que conformarte conmigo-.

Thunderbolt quiso darle con su espada, pero Sonic era demasiado rápido, para no perder más tiempo, le arrebató la espada con una patada y dejó inconsciente a la chinchilla con un spin dash. Cuando tuvo a Lyric de frente, la reina cargo energizó sus manos.

-Esta vez no podrás escapar- De inmediato Aleena le lanzó su hechizo a Lyric quien lo repelo con un campo de fuerza que activo desde su armadura-

-Descuide, esta vez no tengo intenciones de irme sin despedirme- Luego ambos se entablaron en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo

-¡CIERREN EL PORTAL!- Ordenó la reina a Sonic.

-No problemo- Dijo Sonic.

Al acercarse al portal, vio de cerca la mirada aterradora de Aquamentus quein lanzó una bola de acido hacia él, pero el erizo la esquivo sin dificultad. El monstruo seguía disparando, en uno de esos intentos por derretir a Sonic, el erizo se detuvo para hacerle burla, Aquamentus le disparó una vez más, derritiendo accidentalmente la máquina luego de que pequeño se hiciera de lado. Sonic saltó y le dio una patada en el hocico que lo envió de vuela a su mundo poco antes de que el portal se cerrara.

-¡NO!- En una reacción de furia, Lyric sacó una espada laser de su cola que usó para atravesar el busto de la reina en un momento de descuido.

-¡MAMA!- Gritaron al unísono los 3 erizos quienes corrieron a lado de su madre.

¡PERO TENDRÉ MI VENGANZA, CONTRA USTEDES, Y CONTRA EL MUNDO!- Lyric tomó la gema y se fue deslizando como la serpiente que era.

-Olvídense de mí, vayan y recuperen la esmeralda- Dijo aleena cubriendo la herida con su mano. Sonia se quedó con ella mientras Sonic y Manic siguieron a Lyric hasta el jardín donde había aterrizado su nave, la abordó y se fue volando.

-¡LA ESMERALDA!- Gritó angustiado Sonic.

-¡La recuperaremos!- Dijo Manic confiado, dio un silbido con sus dedos y su scooter salió volando por la ventana, el joven genio le había puesto propulsores para volar. El erizo verde y Sonic se subieron al artefacto y salieron volando tras la nave.

-He he he. Al fin tengo la esmeralda- Desde su nave Lyric creyó haber podido escapar con la gema, sin embrago no contó con Sonic quien desde el scooter saltó justo encima de él.

-Hola ¿Que tal el clima?- Dijo Sonic con su buen humor.

-¡AGH! ¡NO PUEDE SER!- La serpiente casó una pistola y empezó a dispararle rompiendo el vidrio de su cabina, pero como era de esperarse, Sonic no dejaba de moverse.

-¡¿POR QUÉ NO TE QUEDAS QUIETO DE UNA VEZ HIJO DE PERRA?!-

-No puedo, es mi naturaleza- Sonic pudo acercarse lo suficiente para tomar la gema.

-¡SUELTA ESO!- Refunfuñó Lyric, ambos estaban forcejeando. Manic esta observando y desde una buena posición, sacó su resortera apunto hacia donde esta Lyric y disparó una bola explosiva que hizo que la serpiente soltara la esmeralda, pero también le había dado a la gema que empezó a brillar.

-¡NO! ¡¿QUÉ HAS HECHO?!-

La esmeralda pareció estar a punto de estallar, Sonic decidió dejarla en manos de Lyric y abordó de nuevo el scooter para escapar lo más lejos posible del radio de explosión. Manic iba a toda velocidad, pero la explosión se extendía con rapidez.

-¡Temo que no lo lograremos hermano!- Dijo Sonic a Manic.

-¡Tu sí hermano!- Manico le dio a Sonic una patada en el estomago que lo derribó del scooter.

-¡NOOO! ¡MAAANIC!- Grito Sonic a su hermano que estaba siendo engullido por una ráfaga de luz. Lo último que el joven erizo vio antes de caer el océano, fue una ráfaga de luz, después, todo se volvió negro.

En una isla con forma de luna creciente, un viejo erizo con un grupo de estudiantes estaba haciendo excavaciones de una antigua cultura que vivió en aquella isla. Entre la ruinas estaba examinando lo que parecía ser una pieza de ajedrez hecha de oro.

-Esta gente no escatimaba en gastos- Se dijo a si mismo. Entonces vio una ráfaga de luz apareciendo del otro lado. Fue a averiguar lo que era, para cuando llegó, el resplandor había desaparecido, pero el arqueólogo se sorprendió al ver a un pequeño erizo con un tono de piel más oscuro que el suyo tirado en el suelo. Lo cargó y lo llevó a su nave.

-¿De donde habrás salido pequeño?- Preguntándose quien era.

Tres días después, el erizo despierta en un habitación escuchando por la radio a un comentarista llamado Rivet de "La hora atornillada". -¿Por las diosas, que es este lugar?-

Luego entró una vieja ardilla con un vestido campirano color azul y un chal rojo con una charola de crema de maíz.

-Veo que ya despertaste ¿Como te sientes?-

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién es usted?-

-Una pregunta a la vez. Primero, mi nombre es Rosy, mi amigo Chuck te encontró mientras exploraba las ruinas de Zootopia-.

-¿Zootopoia?- Al parecer el choque hizo que Sonic perdiera parcialmente la memoria, pero ese nombre hacia eco en su mente-

-¿Como te llamas hijo?-.

El erizo trataba de recordar su nombre, entonces leyó una inscripción en una pulsera multicolor debajo de su guante blanco. –Sonic… Me llamo Sonic-.

Entonces entro el viejo erizo a la habitación. –Escuche que ya despertó. ¿Cómo se encuentra nuestro invitado?

-Al parecer se encuentra bien-. Rosy dejó la sopa en una mesa junto a la cama y salió de la habitación. –Los dejare un momento para que charlen, mientras tanto veré como esta la cena-

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó Sonic.

-Mi nombre es Sir Charles Hedgehog, soy jefe del Ministerio de Ciencias de Mobotropolis-.

-¿Mobotropolis?-

-La capital del majestuoso reino de Mobius, yo estaba en las ruinas de Zootopia tratando de estudiar el secreto de su tecnología cuando vi una luz, luego te encontré, te traje aquí y ya sabes los demás ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿De donde vienes? ¿Quiénes son tus padres?.

Al parecer la explosión lo transportó a otro lugar, incluso a otra época. Sonic trató de recordar, pero era inútil. –Lo siento, el nombre es todo lo que recuerdo-.

-Tomate tu tiempo. Más tarde te preguntaré de donde vienes, pero por el momento es mejor dejarte descansar. Ya tendremos tiempo de conocernos mejor.

-Usted dijo que estaba estudiando lugar llamado Zootopia, cuénteme un poco por favor, tal vez eso me ayude a recordar-

-Zootopia fue la primera gran civilización de su época, tenían tecnología que ninguna otra parte había, también eran practicantes de la magia. Las leyendas dicen que su poder provenía de una gema que había venido desde el espacio- Usaron el poder de dicha gemas para crear harmonía entre la ciencia y la magia, pero un día, un sabio malvado quiso robar la gema para conquistar el reino, pero la reina lo detuvo, desafortunadamente murió en la lucha y la gema se perdió junto con 2 de sus hijos, su hija, siendo aún muy joven, ascendió al trono. Desafortunadamente su reinado no duró mucho, una inundación destruyó casi toda la isla, se dice que obra del dios de los mares como castigo.

-Gracias, con eso es suficiente-.

-Bueno, espero que te halla servido de algo-.

Pero antes de irse, Sonic quiso hacerle a Chuck una ultima pregunta. –¿Hace cuanto que Zootopia fue destruida?-.

-La civilización lleva desaparecida por una inundación hace mil años. ¿Por que?-

-No, por nada-.

Chuck salió de la habitación dejando a Sonic más confuso de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Quién soy? ¿Qué fue lo que me paso?-

 **Espero que les guste este fic, tendrá elementos de los juegos, comics y series de televisión, también me base en algunas películas de súper héroes y de ciencia ficción, con algunos originales a fin de crear el universo que la franquicia necesita. Les sugiero que lean los comics de Sonic de Archie o las series de televisión para que sepan de los personajes que estoy utilizando.**

 **Espero terminar esta historia antes de primavera, puesto que tengo pensada una secuela. Antes de despedirme quiero agradecer al SuperSamshEpic por servir de inspiración. Si tienen sugerencias, por favor mánenmelas, soy Tolekin jr, hasta la próxima.**


End file.
